Unlocked Potential
by Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx
Summary: Sakura ran off from her home village, slipping under the radar until oddly effects circulated through mother nature's menu. Hiding off else where, she's suddenly discovered by Tobi and suddenly whisked off straight to an entire different side to life. Will Sakura live by the new code or go back to Konoha? Parings undecided, still being continued
1. Prologue: The beginning

I don't know what that Echo Uchiha is doing but, sheesh whats going on? Did you just scan over it and claim that you have it_ 'borrowed' _from my profile on purpose? Echo, if your looking at this I am rather curious for a response on what your doing with my story as of now. Because obviously, you have been silent for a while and it's starting to bother me.

Anyways, if people are sill confused at why this story is still on here, I'm reediting it.

Summary: One day while no one was looking, Sakura decided to escape Konoha. While she is gone, supernatural disasters like earthquakes and such is taking over in Suna. Extreme flooding in the land of rain. The grass has grown as high as the sky in the land of grass. Sea dragons in the waterfall village. What does this all mean?

"Wii would like to play." regular speech.

**"PlayStation portable."** inner.

_**"Bite my shiny metal golden ass."**_ evil things.

**A/N:** Takes place after all the Akatsuki are dead. Except Tobi, I mean Madara. The Konoha nine are all 17.

.

.

Unlocked Potential

Prologue

People were sleeping happily in their beds waiting patiently for the morning rays to kick in and start up their day. But something was wrong, the man can feel it; He got up from his slumber and pulled the covers off his body and quietly walked away towards the window so his wife could sleep in peace. When he opened the blinds he was met with a terrible scene that made him flash back to the first ninja war.

"No way, what's going on?" he asked aloud thus waking the white haired woman.

She rubbed her eyes in tiredness and kept them open in awe. "The sky is raining nonstop."

It was a terrible day in Konoha.

Wasn't it suppose to be January? The winter air circulating through the trees and warm wood by the fire. Instead it felt like August as heavy pouring steamy rain and heat blasted through the air on a sunny now destroyed afternoon. Villagers hurried down the streets forgetting their bags filled with groceries bought from the stands. Children fell and tripped while trying to run through the puddles following their mother and fathers. Up above watching down on everybody who ran through the streets was a certain blond haired ninja.

He lifted up his anbu mask and felt the powerful drops with his right hand. "Huh? What's with all this rain?"

Next to him in a dog mask his partner replied, "I don't know." he mumbled. "Naruto, we need to go see the hokage."

"Hai. Alright Kakashi." he whispered sadly.

Zwoosh! The two left in a swift blast of green leaves. Meanwhile in the hokage's office Tsunade was looking through the glass window pane with a sad expression on her face. What was happening to her village? All the other villages? They needed assistance, quickly. The slug sanin didn't know what to do, where to go. Everything was moving too fast.

Poof! Naruto and Kakashi popped in. "What's up baa san?" Naruto asked quietly.

Tsunade didn't dare to look at him. "Naruto. Kakashi. Sit down."

The two anbu sat down on two purple chairs. Naruto didn't know what was going on with his grandmother and not even Kakashi knew.

Said medic lightly coughed. "Sakura is missing."

**~Somewhere far, far away~**

"Wooh! I think I traveled pretty far." breathed out a voice.

A young seventeen year old pink haired girl was tired and pooped from walking miles and miles away from Konoha. She just started last night by escaping through her window and running in the darkness avoiding the passing villagers that walked by. It was too easy to get from Konoha to Amegakure. It was nice and peaceful here in Ame. No stupid friends to bother you with anbu missions, and no annoying sick patients to take care of. All there was just her self, grass, and some nice clear forest water.

She gazed at her reflection. "Hey inner."

A darker version of herself with white eyes was looking at the girl like a mirrored twilight image. **'Yeah Sakura?'**

Sakura turned away starting to blush. "Do you think they miss us?"

Inner stared a the girl for two seconds. **'Naw!' **she shouted. **'Hell no! Of course they don't miss us!'**

Said girl puffed up like a blow fish. "Your right. Probably not."

Sakura froze as she heard a twig snap in the bushes. The kunoichi took out a kunai and threw it at the shrub. A slight_ 'ouch' _could be heard from behind it making the two girls jump for joy at their sudden achievements.

**'Ha! Take that!**' inner boomed.

"Shush inner." Outer hushed as she watched with narrow eyes when the bushes began shaking. "Someone is coming."

"Owie. That hurt." whined an annoying voice.

"Huh?"

A short but tall medium man with a swirled mask flung himself out the bushes crying an animated river. The man or boy threw his hands in the air with submission. Sakura looked at the fool like he was retarded. He stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

he pointed an index finger at the kunoichi. "Tobi think you Sakura chan."

"Don't you call me Sakura chan you fucking loli pop." she cursed.

Tobi turned grim. "Come on. Don't you remember Tobi?"

Sakura thought about what he just said. Her brain frizzed and moved like a choo choo train. A light bulb went up and buzzed a yellow light. Yes, she does remember that idiot that wouldn't be beaten in one throw, punch or kick. Back then in the forest when they were about to find Sasuke he appeared out of nowhere talking shit. Boom! Sakura punched him but she missed knocking down some trees.

Tobi was skipping around dodging her blows like playing rope. "Hey! You too easy for Tobi!"

She steamed. "Shut up! I didn't plan on fighting an idiot like you!"

The man froze in mid step with a different idea in mind. "Now time to act serious."

Sakura got into a fighting stance. But nothing came. "W-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

She got stabbed in her neck that was suppose to be her pressure points. As the kunoichi fell down towards the ground Tobi appeared out of nowhere and stole her and ran down the dirt was the end of Sakura Haruno. Or that's what you think..

end of prologue

* * *

I'm kind of impressed that I came back to this story, hopefully it will get done. Now about this lovable chapter, damn, it was short as hell. But it will get longer, I swear. May not be updated as much though. Just review and I'll see what I can do.

Short summary:

- The sky is falling

- Naruto and Kakashi, plus the others are all anbu

- Sasuke is still not found

- Tsunade is upset

- Sakura has gone missing

- Just got captured by Tobi.

There. I made it easy for people if they get lost and forgot to check later on when I add more chapters. Bye.


	2. I: Decision of the damned

**I don't think that there was so much mistakes in this chapter, who knows..**

"Meow meow meowwww." regular speech

**'Bwahahahaha.' inner  
**

_'The ball went down the hole.' _harsh thoughts

_**'Why is you thingy so damn small?'**_ something evil.

* * *

Chapter 1: Orders of the damned

"Is the decision final?" asked an old cougar.

Crisp earthy invisible air to the naked eye blew through the opened windows of the meeting rooms in the hokage office. All the jury, which consisted of critical residents, elders and kages, were there sipping tea or taking a cat nap. Even Naruto the kyuubi container and sharingan copy cat Kakashi attended the confidential meeting as well. They were glad to attend after getting a special invitation from Tsunade.

The slug sanin was standing there with a hurt sorrowful look taking over her never aging cheek bones. Naruto couldn't place a finger on what was going on in the now silent room. Kakashi just stood right beside him engulfed in his own silent thoughts. Suddenly an old man with bandages covering his entire body stepped forward with scary information.

Naruto stomped his foot in anger at the decision. "Why the hell do they want to eliminate Sakura chan?"

Tsunade closed her hazel eyes. "Naruto. Don't start."

He turned his head towards her. "Why not?" he shouted. "I don't understand!" the boy cried out in frustration.

She didn't answer him. Not even the council gave him a bit of the information that hung in silence. Naruto switched his gaze to Kakashi for answers instead. But then again the famous copy nin didn't even answer his own questions either. The blond clenched his fists and unleashed a powerful tantrum in the room.

**"WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL SAKURA?"** he boomed sending the room into a short frenzy causing air to fly all over the place.

"Naruto!" the busted sannin barked. "Cut it out!"

The now angry agitated jinchuriki did not listen to her. Instead he swung his fists at her causing the whole area to shake and quake. Elders and the council men screamed in fear running under the oak desks for protection. Naruto pounded his fists on the floor and jumped out the window leaving out of their sight. Everyone was shocked at what the kyuubi container just did. Since when does he get angry and all puffy for someone that's not even related to him? Well that's what Danzo thought.

"This is bad. Now that the Kyuubi is out and about it will make the weather warnings even worse." stated an elder.

"Tsunade." called out the old fart.

Tsunade ignored Danzo's cat calls to her. "Bitch. Get over here." he snarled.

Deciding whether or not to kick the old man in the nuts, she went against it anyways. Tsunade cautiously walked over to the old man and watched Kakashi as she walked. The copy nin picked up on her suspicious body language directly and left the scene in a cloud of smoke and green leaves. Said sanin kept her hazel eyes on the mummy nin called Danzo. As she watched like a hawk the elders and council men slowly but hesitant came up from where ever the hell they were hiding from.

"What do you want Danzo?" she asked curiously.

**~Some where else~**

"Girl. Wake up." he kicked a body slouched on the ground.

Said kunoichi opened her green eyes to see no sun light except in a cracked area in the cave she resided in. She scanned who the hell it was with her in cave. Red spooky maroon eyes peeked through what was suppose to be a swirled orange mask. Sakura rubbed her eyes thinking there was sand in them. The figure ignored her annoying gestures and walked towards the darkest side of the cave leaving the young woman all alone. Sakura couldn't keep up with his speed as he disappeared into the darkness.

**'Who the hell was that?'**

_' I don't know.'_

**'Looked like Sasuke to me.**'

_'Shut up inner. Don't you dare play any stupid tricks on me.'_

**'Could have been. All I seen was red eyes.'**

Maybe inner Sakura was right. Maybe it was Sasuke that dragged her all the way in this old smelly wet lifeless cave. She sat her self up after hearing light foot steps and something dragging on the floor. It sounded like a potato sack or something. The figure stopped walking and dropped a mysterious object to to the floor.

Sakura looked up to just a black face with glowing red eyes. "What is this?"

The figure shrugged it's shoulder. "I dunno. I think it's fried chicken."

Inner jumped up and down in outer's mind. **"Alright! Food! Hurry up and eat it!"** she exclaimed.

Said kunoichi happily prayed that it was food. But it wasn't. Sakura let out a very loud scream that flown out the cave into the skies of the earth. Meanwhile, somewhere far away a few weeks after the meeting, something terrible was going on in Suna. The kazekage was lazily looking at the breezy sandy sky through his window in the hokage's office. He winced as a huge sand worm jumped from the sand down below and just ate a blue bird that migrated from Iwa. Said kazekage never saw those type of birds till now.

Temari snuck up on him. "Poor bird."

Not really spooked buy that but only in his imagination, the kazekage slithered back to his desk. "Yes. The simple fool had it coming to him."

Temari puffed up in annoyance. "Gaara!"

Gaara hid his face in a scroll. "Any info on Naruto yet?"

The weapons mistress shook her head with sadness. "No. The konoha anbu still can't find him."

Gaara spun in his seat. "I just know it there they are secretly going to kill him for that incident in the council room."

Temari smirked. "That's if they can find him."

**~Back near Sakura~**

"I can't resurrect the dead Madara."

"Yes you can." the masked nin growled stubbornly.

Sakura turned her body towards the only ray of sunshine in the cave. "Like I said before." she paused. "I can only heal the wounded." she said calmly.

That's what cracked a nerve in Madara's brain.

Suddenly Sakura was pulled up from the ground ans suspended in the air. She thrashed around tying to get some passing oxygen to her lungs but Madara kept squeezing her to death. His breathing became heavy and blood get flowing to his dark eyes.

"Listen her kunoichi. You have powers that normal people do not have."

Sakura didn't no whether to believe that little statement or laugh at it in his face. But if she did, in his sleazy little face, he would just get all mad and shit and kill her. He can't kill her right? Thinking she understands what is going on, Madara dropped Sakura to the ground giving her time on her own to recuperate.

"Well what should you do?" he asked while inching closer and closer to her once again. "Heal or die?"

**'I choose heal! Heal! Heal! Heal!' **hollered inner trying not to kill herself.

_'Shut up inner. Now's not the time to ruin my escape plan!'_

**'What escape plan?'**

_'Just you wait.'_

**~Escape plan # 1~**

Sakura shot up from the ground. "Hold it Madara."

The masked nin looked at her like she was high on drugs. "What?"

Saidd kunochi shot up her leg near his crotch. "KYAAA!"

Madara fell to the floor holding his crotch in pain. "OWWW! YOU FUCKING WENCH!" he screeched like a banshee.

Sakura took off running only to get surrounded by another masked man.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Sakura looked back towards the one she kicked earlier. Poof! It was a clone.

_'Awwww..'_

**'Aha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I knew it that it will fail girl!**' laughed inner Sakura.

_'Shut the. Fuck. UP.'_

**~Escape plan # 2 ~**

Cold fragile tears ran down the little kunoichi's cheeks in sadness. Sandy colored ropes bounded her small fragile body forbidding her from doing any more horrible things to the man that kidnapped her. Madara stood in a corny ignoring the girls stupid tears that flew down to the ground like bombs. He didn't even know himself that why his mind even bothered to tie up the annoying female. It was just that if she never acted like a disobedient little b-

"Mwandwa." mumbled a chibi voice from afar.

said nin's ears perked at his mumbled and almost clear name being called out from in the shadows. "What is it brat?"

Sakura steamed in anger. "Dwnt yw cawl mwe awe breat!"

Madara walked over to the girl in triumph. He removed the cloth that was blocking her mouth. "What?"

The kunoichi stared at him with innocent green eyes. "I have to use the bathroom."

Madara froze at what she just said. "W-what did you say?"

she blushed like a cherry tomato. "I have to-"

Madara ran away like a sissy. "You don't have to say another word!" he flew all the way in the back of the cave leaving a tied up Sakura behind.

**'OMFG! He left us! The mother fucker left us!'** roared inner frantically.

_'Inner.'_

**'What?'**

_'We can get our self out. Trust me.'_

**'Ok.'**

Sakura sat there patiently on the ground building up some spear chakra that Madara did not steal away from her yet. Aha! Some chakra stored away in her eye sockets! If it was Kisame that was still there then really all her charka will disappear except in her stomach. Oh well, fair is fair. Said kunoichi summoned up all the energy she could get and forced her arms up in submission. Fifteen minutes later she finally broke through the ropes giving away her hidden chakra signatures.

_'Hmm, that was too much chakra.'_

... Silence took hold in her mind.

_'Inner?'_

More silence..

_'Fuck you.'_

_**'Hmmm? Is that the way to greet me?'**_

**~Meanwhile somewhere else~**

A tall but sturdy figure was lying in the blistery sand that flown all over the place. All the grains got huge and more colossal forming into a giant worm. The figure lifted it's head up in fear thinking it was going to get swallowed by the ugly creature. Is this the end for him? Losing extra breath to call out for help, the mysterious shadow fainted in cool hot sand of abyss.

"Sand coffin." called out a husky male voice.

* * *

end of chapter 1

There we go! A longer chapter at last! Sorry it took so long fellow readers. I was busy having fun on my ps3 I got for an early Christmas present. I finally got GTA IV! OMFG! Anyways, I'm about to cook up something else as soon as I get a few more ideas. Let's recap what happened in this chapter:

- The council wants Sakura dead

- Naruto ran out the room through a window

- Kakashi left to god knows where

- Who knows what Danzo wants from Tsunade

- Madara wants Sakura to resurrect the dead akatsuki members.

- Who did Gaara save in the hot boiling sand near Suna?

I guess that's it. All the answers will be revealed in the next chapters later on in the story. Review! Bye!


	3. II:Rebirth of the Red Dawn Part 1

We, are the champions, my friends. Bwam. Bwam Bwam. And we'll, keep on fighting till the end. Bwam Bwam Bwam. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers, cause we are the champions. OF THE WORLD! Gosh, I love that song. Back to the story.

Chapter 2 Rebirth of the Red Dawn part 1

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just done. Was it fate to be dragged into a cave and resurrect dead criminals against her own will? Or was it a terrible experience of being a shinobi. That, Sakura had no clue trying to answer and figure it out herself. She paired at the now shaking body that belonged to a dead Uchiha who lost his eyes to his little brother. A blond man with a scope in his eyes that almost killed suna's own Kazekage. A red haired man that turned himself into a puppet and almost killed her in a crowded space. Last but not least, the recent death that resided in Naruto's bloody hands.

She didn't know how the hell Madara gathered up all their dead remains. Said girl would have thought that Zetsu ate them all. Was it all a back up plan all along? Well whatever it was Sakura was dragged right into the middle of it. The medic crawled closer to Deidara who was coughing up blood all over the ground. She concentrated all her chakra towards the blond man's wounds in his heart and healed it immediately. Thinking she was done with resurrecting them, Sakura got up and headed towards the cave enterance.

"And where are you going kunoichi."

Sakura looked back to see Itachi's dark soul burning into her green eyes. She thought he was blind. Oh wait a minute. Since the weasle doesn't have his sight back it doesn't mean he can't train his ears to listen to the surroundings all over the place. Thinking she could still get away from them, Sakura made a break for it. With light at the end of the tunnel she ran and ran until her legs stoped jogging. Something was holding on to her legs like a floating paper bag. Who could it be?

"Get off." she hissed.

"Nuh uh, un." it was Deidara.

"I told you to get off." she ordered.

"Girl." called out a voice.

Sakura could see a light going off in the corner of the cave. Swirls and red maroon eyes with black specs in them stared back at her. She tried to avoid there gaze but found her slef gazing right back at it like a bug to the bug zapper. Said kunoichi gravitated towards the rays trampling on the revived criminals as she walked.

"Hey!" shouted Deidara.

"Get off me bitch." hissed Itachi.

She accidentally stepped on somebody's crotch. "That does not effect me kunoichi." said a dry voice. **(A/n: Lol. Sasori.)**

The swirled eyes grew wider. "So this is the little girl that resurrected us."

**~Back in suna~**

A young patient was in the emergency room with not so great wounds discovered in his body. Medics flown in and out the room with medical supplies. They diagnosed the traveler as a leaf nin, studied by his black headband located on his sweaty forehead. Entering the room was the kazekage himself, Gaara and his sister Temari. He scanned over the body with a silent look on his face while his sister got all emotional and moody annoying him to death. Gaara sat down near the leaf nins bedside while Temari cried over him.

"Oh Naruto." she cried.

Gaara felt the boy's pulse. "He's still breathing." the kazekage paused to catch some breath. "I think Naruto fainted because of heat exhaustion."

Temari steamed in anger. "You think?! It's about a million fucking degrees in here!" she waved her hands in the air like an indoor fan.

Gaara sweat dropped at her reaction. "Well if you didn't walk around acting like a dried up cactus maybe you wouldn't feel so damn hot." he joked about her form.

Temari _'humphed' _and walked away from her little brother. Said kazekage gazed at Naruto once again thinking the boy wasn't going to make it. Well if he didn't make a scene and go all kyuubi in the meeting room maybe he wouldn't be over here almost dying in heat exhaustion. Never mind about that. He can't walk around with no emotions, people thrive in emotions. If nobody had any emotions they will turn up like those mean killing machines called the Akatsuki.

~(0.0)~

Sakura stared face to face at the man with the swirled eyes. "It was too easy." she said congratulating herself.

He cocked an eye brow. "Oh really?"

she did a few hand signs. "And now I'm leaving."

"I don't think so."

Said girl was astonished with what just happened. Her charka was canceled from all the way over there? Impossible! She tried again and again to get her chakra back but it just wouldn't show up in any trace of her small petite body. He green eyes turned hard with agitation as a dark chuckle blew up in the room. They were laughing at her. The damn akatsuki defiantly was going to die, all of them. Not today. The pairs with paradox eyes leaned in closer and closer closing the gaps between them and Sakura.

"Were not finished yet kunoichi."

"With what?" she asked bitterly.

A face came into view with piercings all over his face. "Resurrecting all the members."

Oh hell no! Sakura Haruno, a loyal kunoichi of the leaf village was not going to resurrect all them members of the Akatsuki. Even thought she deliberately unknowingly escaped the leaf village without no one tracking her down, she still wasn't going to betray them. Off topic. Something in the back of her mind, no soul, told her to forget all about Konoha. Her other teamate Sasuke Uchiha did it, now it's her turn. Forget about Naruto, the Akatsuki need the Kyuubi more than him.

So Sakura smiled a grim creepy crocked smile. "Sure."

* * *

Red sunlight took over the horizon. More like the Akatsuki's uprising to a certain kunoichi. She was now part of the Akatsuki, a replacement to Pein's first partner, Konan. Sakura didn't want to be partnered with the damn pretzel. However he insisted that he personally takes care of her like a pet ignoring the fact that Itachi was wiling to cooperate with her. Said girl was dressed in the Akatsuki attire, which she did not approve of directly. Who the hell wears an already worn dirty old coat?

The duo was atop a mountain gazing over a village. Sakura smelled the collar with disgust. "Ew."

Pein ignored her and jumped down the mountain towards the grass. "Oh hush. It shall get clean when we find an inn."

Yeah right. That's as if one Akatsuki member knew how to clean. Hell, it looked like Konan was the maid and had to give into all the damns each member threw at her. Well Sakura wasn't going to take their garbage except kick them in the nuts. Said girl walked around in the tea village passing laughing villagers as she passed by. Laughing? Sakura twirled around after getting poked on the shoulder by a villager. It was an old man who had a laughing fit but cupped his hands to hide it.

"Hehehehe." laughed the old fart.

Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What? You act like you never seen an Akatsuki member before?"

the old man forget his silence and laughed up a storm. "Aha! Ha! Ha! You folks have been outlawed by Danzo!"

The kunoichi's pink eye brows kept twitching. "W-what?"

**~In an alley way~**

"Yup." a loud crunch was heard afterward. "The villagers now take us as a laughing stalk, un." Deidara continued to eat an apple he stole from an old lady a few minutes ago.

Said girl looked at the ground with a blank look on her face. "Wow. Your reputations were squashed when you guys died." she paused. "That's just sad."

Deidara gazed at her. "I know!" he shouted in agreement. "As soon as we got nicked, so did our evil deeds in the bingo books."

Sakura's green eyes widened in amazement. "Really?"

"Yes." Itachi flipped a page in a new and improved bingo book. "It say's right here on the demolished shinobi's lists. Were on top leading the most easiest and stubborn people to kill to this day." he read out loud.

Pein creaked a swirled eye open. "Demolished?" he asked bitterly. "We weren't demolished. We wer--" soon he got cut off.

Deidara butted into Pein's conversation. "Destroyed! Bamboozled! Hoodwinked! Hij--" Bwosh! he was pushed into a garbage can by Sasori. "Ow. Un."

"Itachi. Let me see the bingo book." Sakura spoke. she flipped around the book and found something horrible to her stomach.

It read:

Deidara- murdered by himself in a stupid suicide attempt.

Sasori- Killed by a pink haired monster

"Monster?!" every one winced after Sakura shouted the word out in pure venom.

Hidan- Courageously killed by an intelligent chunin leader named Shikamaru Nara.

Kakuzu- Hacked and slashed by Shikamaru Nara and his former Sensei Asuma.

Itachi Uchiha- Died bravely and stubbornly in the hands of his own stronger and more Handsome brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who the hell wrote this crap down here? Ino?" Sakura mumbled.

Pein, or Nagatoe or whatever his name is- Naruto the greatest shinobi ever killed this evil man who thought he could create peace, succeed with the powerful kyuubi charka and sage toad mode. Hallelujah.

Sakura crumbled up the bingo book and blew it up on fire with a katon. "Who ever wrote this bullshit is the devil." with that she walked out the alleyway in a huff.

**~Later on~**

Nighttime claimed the village that produced tea. Sakura and the Akatsuki after getting humiliated by the hotel owner finally got some rooms to sleep in. To avoid perversion she forced them males to room with them selves which gave her the right to keep her own room. Getting tired of the boring life while staring at the cracked wall paper all night long, Sakura decided to go up to the roof and looked at the starry skies. White stars took over the sky giving out the only source of light in the whole area.

a calm voice crept up on her."You did not like the info on us kunoichi?"

Sakura turned her whole body to be met with Sasori. "Naw. Seemed too fake and stereotypical to me."

Uknowingly and all sneaky like and shit like that, Sasori sat right next to her. "I think they went a little too far with yours." he said silently.

Said kunochi was about to answer him when he was never seen or heard from ever again. "What the hell was that for?"

~(-)~

It was morning in the land of tea. Rural shouts and grunts erupted through the inn. Sakura awoke with a rough grumpy start walking out her room still in a black bath robe provided for her by the manager. She was met with even louder grunts and whines and, Deidara?! He was peaking through the door knob's key hole with a smile on his face.

"What's up?"

Deidara jumped and backed up away from her like he saw a roach. "N-nothing S-sakura chan." he stuttered.

Thinking he was up to something, she pushed him away from the door. "Move."

What she saw was the most disgusting thing she ever found. Right in front of her and Deidara beyond the door was a couple having s-- Well, knocking boots. While she was pissed, embarrassed and acting a little perverted Deidara was silently hooting and barking like a horny mutt. Sakura shrugged and joined in the fun.

Out of nowhere, Itachi appeared behind them. "What are you two bakas looking at?"

Deidara looked at Sakura and back at the weasle. "Umm, your parents are alive Itachi!"

Itachi was shocked. He couldn't believe the fact that his parents were alive in the next room. In his mind he jumped for joy trying not to cry like a hormonal bitch. When he went to heaven the weasel didn't see no trace of angry Fugaku or his nice mother anywhere. Maybe his dream came true. There back on earth where they belong! Itachi quickly pushed the door open with a smile on his face to greet them. Wait a minute, that's not his parents. All he saw was a married couple having rough butt sex on the floor. He slammed the door in anger and looked to find Sakura and Deidara escaped.

"They will pay." he shook his fist in the air.

Around the corner Deidara and Sakura were breathing and coughing for air. They were laughing like crazy at the weasel. Deidara always wanted to do that since he hated the damn Uchiha's guts since they first met. Sakura committed the crime cause she damn well pleased to do it. Deidara looked at the kunoichi with a fazed hypnotized trance on his blue eyes. Sakura blushed at his closeness. Too much but it felt so good. Out of nowhere the blondie leaned in for a kiss and missed.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!" he cursed.

Sakura got up and ran down the halls. "No time for that. I saw a traveling leaf nin walking around in the inn." she informed him and took off once agian.

Deidara stared at her place near the walls, beside him. He was so close to getting that bitch to fuck with him but she got away. He needed a fuck since he was dead and before his death. Maybe he can get her later on, when Kisame is resurrected from the dead. Sake anyone?

end of chapter 2

* * *

Alas another chapter is added. I think i went a little overboard with this one. Never wrote this much in this story before. Felt enthusing to me. Let's recap:

- Naruto was found and put in the suna hospital for dehydration

- Sakura only resurrected some of the akatsuki members

- Deidara wants to fuck, no scratch that, rape poor little Sakura chan. Obsession much?

- Who the hell is in the inn?

- And will the Akatsuki and Sakura get out alive?

Now usually they make Sakura join for her medic skills in these type of stories. Just that whole reused reason. But since I wanted to change it up a little, now it makes Sakura look a bit more useful in the story. And bad as hell too. At the end I felt it was quite sad and humorous at the same time when Deidara tricked Itachi to think his parents were actually alive in the inn. Why would you pick on a guys feelings who just murdered his whole clan?! Oh well. I'm not in the story and their all fake made up characters. Please review. Bye.


	4. III:Rebirth of the Red Dawn Part 2

Good day to all you readers out there. Looks like each of you were waiting a long time for Unlocked Potential to continue. To all that haven't seen this story be updated in a while, no, I'm not dead. Just lazy. T_T. Not to worry, it shall go on!

Chapter three Rebirth of the red dawn part 2

tmp, tmp tak tack

Heavy foot steps can be heard heading down the halls. A mystery said person was galloping on speed taking off from the ground like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. The runners feet headed straight for the walls concentration all their chakra towards the feet allowing them to glide across the surface. Following suite was some members wearing red clouds as the main attire to steal and kill.

Said main leader jogged a little further up the wall almost like gravity took over the whole hall ways. Everything looked right side up like a fun house for children; instead for adults. It was like a game of fake molten hot lava, to see which one was going to fall down first. The group beamed as an open window came to view.

ginger haired male turned around and said,"Shut off your chakra." he commanded.

his team eagerly obeyed and masked their chakra off to anybody that tried to follow them except canceling it in their feet. Green eyes and multiple colored ones keep their gaze fixed on a man with silver hair traveling down the halls alone all by himself. They waited patiently for the person to leave who turned a corner and walked off to go do whatever.

Finsihed with cooperating a medium sized figure dropped down from the ceiling and fell to the floor with a giant thump. The others followed suit only to do much better than the first dare devil to sky dive a little earlier than the rest.

"Ow! Tobi hurt!" he whined pathetically.

"Oh shut up, un." hissed Deidara.

Sasori, who was keeping watch for any other intruders noticed something strange hiding in the shadows of a corner a few miles off.

"I see something."

Sakura's ears perked at his voice and looked ahead at the same spot. "Me too."

Itachi noticed the strange phenomenon that let off a chakra flare that was so familiar that an example of who it might be rung a few bells.

"It can't be.." he spoke with his red sharingan eyes ablaze.

~(-)~

"So you want me to send off the most powerful shionobis to kill Naruto and Sakura?" said a voice dryly.

It was hot in the meeting room where Tsunade and the old geezers were sitting in. Green tea was sitting nicely on bamboo place mats along with dango resting on a black board. Grasping the tea and devouring the food was Danzo and his team who were giving the fith hokage a very rough conversation.

They wanted her to kill of the wretched jinchuriki and pink haired girl called Sakura Haruno, which she didn't want to happen. So much was accomplished by their best allied groups that the two were apart of along with the other konoha nins. Without Naruto or Sakura, they wouldn't have been able to kill of Sasori, Orochimaru, Pein and all the other villains that tried to take over the world.

But does Danzo know that? Does he know that when you eliminate mother nature and earth's terrible disaster that the world would become out of balance? Just alone when Sakura went missing a few weeks ago caused nothing but chaos. Tsunamis, in the wave country, the land of spring turned back into Yuki along with few tundras taking over the area.

High grass stalks up to the sky devoured the grass village like a silent deadly bug you can't control. Famines in the rice country causing a short controversy on how to share the rice with other people all over the world. Just yesterday a giant thick black cloud took over Kiri instead of the usual white mist used to confuse foreigners.

What was his excuse for trying to kill her and Naruto?

"They're too strong." he answered gruffly.

Yeah right, when the dog bites the hand that's feeding it, you kill it. Fantastic. Tsunade didn't want that to happen to then so she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Just last night around eleven the anbu found Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno dead at the valley of the end." she lied suspiciously.

Which Danzo swallowed it up like sake. "Really now? The two eliminated themselves from the earth already. Excellent."

After hearing the made up tale Danzo walked off with his friends out the hall ways and out the building to go celebrate. Foolish old man. Naruto and Sakura are not dead, not at all. Even if he was the Kyuubi would be up and about rampaging all over the place causing grief and guilt to all the families just like seventeen years ago.

Oh well. To get somewhere you must lie to your co workers.

"Damn, all this hokage work is killing me." she huffed. "I need some sake."

o00o

"Sheesh, what happened to all damn the rice?" cursed Hidan who was looking at the empty bowl.

Afternoon has taken over the land of rice that the Akatsuki decided to make their getaway route to. Now their hungry ready to tear up some beef stake and drink sake till their bellies burst. But there was no rice, just air. Sakura poked a chop stick through her empty bowl and started to tap them up like a storm.

Bored with the meal she spotted a menu on the table and picked it up then began reading. While she read a waiter walked by getting hungry looks from all the costumers. Confused by what was going on Sakura looked up to notice a busted women wearing red lipstick and had an hour glass figure tucked behind the maid uniform only worn by employees.

Hidan stopped eye balling her after getting a death glare made by Sakura. "Umm.. I'll take some d cup b- I mean dango please."

Sasori, who had no hint of emotion on his blank face, evaded the girl's appeal like Onyx not affected by thunderbolt from a pikachu. Puzzled and pissed off like an attention whore that she was, the girl lifted up her chest a little more to show some cleavage.

he stared at the titties for a second, and another, and another and said, "Just water." he mumbled in monotone.

said girl puffed up and walked away shaking her ass while she moved which all the other boys in the restaurant caught and got hard at the encounter by the sexy waitress. Her foot steps stopped at another table that Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Pein were residing in. Deidara and Tobi went gaga while Itachi and Pein gave a fuck off look in silence at her.

the waiter didn't like the silence that was taking place in her presence and was going now going to break the ice.

"Want some rice?"

"Yes, un."

"Tobi want rice!"

"..."

"No."

The waitress sweat dropped at Pein and Itachi's answers and walked off in a bad mood. Deidara followed her shaking like a salt shaker down the aisle into a room he wasn't allowed in. It grew quiet for a few seconds before something horrible happened.

"Hello ladies, un."

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH!

"Eeek! Go away!"

"Get out you fuckin bastard!"

Deidara flew out the woman's bathroom with a broken nose and black and blue eye. He limped back down the aisle and took a seat next to Tobi who noticed his unworthy predicament.

"Deidara sempai." he began.

"What?" Deidara huffed while rolling his one blue eye.

"Your all beaten up!" he chirped. "like a flatten blueberry!"

Deidara smacked him across the head. "Shut up!" he roared.

"Owie! Tobi hurt! Tobi hurt!" he whined.

Itachi noticed Deidara and Tobi fighting again and shook his head then looked across the rest of the restaurant trying to find which table Sakura was residing in. She was happily eating rice, which he wanted to eat but couldn't because he didn't want the waitress to hit on him. Neither did Pein. He got up from the table and headed straight for theirs leaving Pein alone with Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara suckered punched Tobi in the jaw which the monkey felt with ease. He stuck his black gloved hand into his mask felling around for any broken damage done to his broken face. He took it out and noticed a red wet substance dripping on his thumb.

"Cool, now were a bleeding tomato and a flatten blue berry. Isn't that great Deidara sempai?"

"NOOO!" Deidara shouted making a face like the guy in the scream painting.

**~meanwhile near Sakura and Hidan~**

Hidan noticed a silly looking Deidara shouting his lungs out like a dying lama and threw a dumpling at him. It hit the drama king throwing the man to the ground in a loud thump. Tobi laughed while Pein shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"Haahaha, take that you screaming bitch!" he laughed rather loudly.

His loud amusement annoyed the costumers that were eating their fresh cooked delicious meals. The tables filled with people stopped what they were doing and looked up to stare at Hidan. He glared back at them and they stared harder starting to piss the jashinist off.

"What the fuck ya'll lookin at?" he cursed aloud.

Scared that he was going to beat them up, the costumers went back to eating their meals and talking to friends. Satisfied with the goal he has mad to his non destructive ego, Hidan went back to dipping his fried dumplings in soy sauce.

"Hey Hidan." spoke up Sakura who was finished eating her meal.

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe that he's still alive." she said while resting her head with support on the arms.

"I know. Once we thought he was dead that idiot would have been gone too."

"But, then maybe the other one is alive as well." Itachi barged in.

"Then well have to destroy him once we met up with him again." said Pein who was hovering over Sakura's chair. "Were going."

o00o

"I can't believe that Sasuke, and Sakura chan left." whispered a soft voice.

Blue eyes stared mindlessly at the white walls that held him prisoner, locked on a bed with on where to go, no one to see. Nothing. Sitting along side him in a chair was the kazekage who was keeping him company. His white robes blended in with the hospital's choice of color along with the blue shirt mixing in with Naruto's irises.

Gaara's voice interrupted Naruto who has plunged himself into deep thought.

"When will you go back to the village?"

Naruto turned his head and looked away from Gaara. "I don't know."

Said kazekage knew what he was thinking; those thoughts plagued his mind too. To leave the village and never come back, become a wild child with no rules except their own. But those forbidden moves always lead to death, that choice can be changed by guidance of another that has their own light to give away and share with others.

And that was Naruto.

"Go back to the village. Now." he ordered.

There was no protest when it came with dealing with Gaara. Either his way or the deadly warm hot as satan's toenails highway. Naruto forgot to answer the kazekage who was about to threaten him with his sand if he decided not to go. The blond's lips parted for a moment as if he was ready to say either sayonara or I'll stay loyal to konoha forever.

"I.." he paused for a moment.

Speaking any further was tarnished when the dobe's temperature flared up a bit causing him to black out. Gaara called the nurses in to make sure Naruto was going to be all right and not die in front of his sea foam eyes.

o00o

"Damn it.." mumbled Sakura.

Just now akatsuki has run into a checkpoint that blocked any more foreign ninjas from entering kumo; their next destination. Pein and Madara picked that out for themselves because something very good was about to happen. They needed to be ready for it when the event happens allowing them to be granted to resurrect a few more members for back up.

Madara rushed passed them with a kunai in hand ready to attack the guards that blocked their next destination. Itachi followed suit with his sharingan up and running along with Pein who was about to join in the fun. Deidara stayed back with his secret fuck item, Sakura Haruno. Deidara brushed up against the girl's crotch area with his own and sent out a little moan in return to Sakura's heavy growl in frustration.

"Horny, eh?" he grinned like a maniac.

"Shut up." she mumbled trying not to get aroused by him.

Deidara took it as a green light saying go so he fumbled around Sakura's open shirt for the zipper. Sakura blushed as his hand felt up and down her body after literally ripping off the zipper that concealed her body off from perverts everywhere. Deidara's warm palm stopped on her cleavage which he kept pit patting at her chest.

"Hmm, no cleavage." he muttered in a puzzled curious state.

Bang! He got hit by Sakura's small fist thus sending him flying into a million trees. Deidara got up from the ground and limped back to his fuck toy and gasped at what he found. Instead of Sakura standing there it was the almighty weasel chan named Itachi. Itachi stared the blond down telling him to back off while guarding the small kunoichi from his view.

"Cut it out." he hissed.

"Whatever man, un." the clay user mumbled and walked off towards the check point.

As Deidara walked away Sakura followed suit unknown to a hard object trailing her neck to neck. He just wouldn't go away and was breathing heavily making sounds like a grumpy bear.

"Umm.. why are you all up on me like that?" she asked meekly.

"To keep that thing away from you that's why." he said while pointing an index finger at Deidara.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Deidara laughed bitterly.

Sakura stopped walking and blushed a crimson red at what Itachi said a few minutes ago. He was trying to guard her from that horny stud in heat called Deidara looking like a transsexual no last name. Dismissing that as a fluke Sakura shrugged and kept moving forward to catch up with her newly found resurrected friends.

end of chapter three

* * *

Yay, third chapter is finished at last! wow, took me about five months to finish this chapter and I think it was worth the wait. What about you? Alright, now let's recap with what happened so far in the chapter:

- Sakura and Aka made it out alive! hooray!

- Who did they come across in the inn before leaving to the land of rice?

- Why did Tsunade lie to Danzo?

- What are Danzo and the old farts going to do to Konoha?

- What will Naruto choose? To either leave Konoha? Or get captured?

I liked this chapter a lot. Using the sexy waiter was kind of a mini filler to work with. I didn't want the chapter to be short so it was put in there for a reason. The only people who weren't affected by all of that was Pein and Sakura. Lol, Sakura's a girl and Pein doesn't like whores. But still, so many questions are unanswered that will be revealed soon.

Anyways, review if you want and sit tight for the next chapter. Bye.


	5. IV:Rebirth of the red dawn ending

Seems like this story is going along nicely, thanks for all the reviews guys. I appreciate the support it's getting. Now here's the final version of **_'Rebirth of the red dawn_ _part 3'_**, my first special on going chapterpalooza! I finally finished it I'm so happy ~ enjoy.

Chapter 4: Rebirth of the red dawn part 3

Kaboom! Doom! Doom!

Kaboom Kaboom!

Boom! Boom! shroom! Doom!

Over a hundred bloody bodies and counting flew all over the place hitting the ground and rocks. The mishap was caused by Deidara who was grinning like a madman at his destruction attempts to kill all of the guards in one attempt. His blue eye glowed like a werewolves successfully beating of all man kind.

"Take that you bastards, un."

Slowly a small group made it's way through the obstacle glowing red and silver with rings in the pupils, was the glorious leaders of the Akatsuki. In the back was their subordinates soon to grow when the last few members are resurrected from the dead. Said group headed through the checkpoint and made their way for kumo.

What was suppose to be large mountains that wet sky high engulfed in clouds was nothing but half smashed boulders of ash and no clouds were in sight. Sakura was surprised that the giant mountains were no more, just rubble on the floor. Pein and Madara halted their movements as if they sensed something coming this way.

"What was that?" asked Pein in monotone.

Sakura sensed the occurrence too. "There's a huge amount of chakra coming this way."

"Drat. Not him." mumbled Madara while taking out a scroll.

Pein took a fighting stance. "Everyone go on ahead, well stay here. Deidara and Itachi already know what to do."

Sakura and the others nodded and ran off heading for the special spot used to resurrect people; the tea room. How the hell was a tea room used to bring back the dead? Not even Sakura herself knew that answer. It was Deidara who mentioned of it when he came to Kumo during his missions before joining the Akatsuki. The group stopped near a medium sized bamboo roofed tea house with kanji letters on it for 'Yum'.

Hidan walked over to the shop and reread the title. "Yum my ass. That teas nasty." he cursed aloud.

Itachi ignored him and lifted the flap door open, saying "This way." and left into the tea shop.

0oo0

"Hello?"

Darkness crept over an empty space Naruto was standing in. He ran about shouting for anybody to answer back and fond himself stuck in what seemed to look like a sewage system. Said boy followed the trail of water to come across a giant cage filled with fluffy matter colored head to toe by orange fur. Mascara flown around the bijuus lips that curled into a scream.

**"YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE WE LIKE THIS?" **it's voice exploded into Naruto's face.

He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal determined blue irises. "Were sick Kyuubi."

the giant fox stared at him for a moment then turned around in it's cage. **"No we ain't, your lying."**

"No joke fox. I can't keep going like this anymore. We need to find a way to get you out."

Kyuubi moved its body back around to face Naruto's bullshit. It stared at it's container for a while trying to think up a reason why he was behaving like this. His mother wasn't like this, not at all. She had no problem containing it, now it seems like Naruto is just one big phony. Kyuubi opened it's mouth again ready to get Naruto out of speaking nonsense.

**"Your joking right?"** it asked in disbelief. **"Hehehe, Naruto my boy. What about your body? Once I get out you'll be dead for sure."**

Naruto felt unaffected by the Kyuubi's fatherly advice and headed straight for the seal holding the creature back from destroying the world we live in. The creature's eyes widened at the containers decision and swiped it's mighty tails at the boy. It's tails hit the dobe head on sending the teenager flying a hundred miles in the air like a raging bullet across the room hitting his head on the darken floor.

**"BOY ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T DO THIS! THINK OF THE CHILDREN!"** it bellowed.

Naruto got his head up off the floor. "Children? What children?"

Kyuubi literally slapped it's noggin with it's paw. **"I'm just joking gaki. Really, if you want to die so badly do it the correct way."** it signed.

Naruto's eyes traveled to the floor. "Oh yeah, I forgot." he moaned.

The Akatsuki can help out, hopefully.

Back on land, multiple candles lined up in a circle around the shop were inhabited by Sakura's small body. She was sitting Indian style in the middle muttering some unknown language until her body started to glow and float like tissue paper. Sitting far away from all the fiasco was Sasori who was creating a new puppet in the form of the tea shop owner.

Smoke inked out and soon shadowy images of a certain fish man and aloe Vera came into view. Sakura stopped floating and crawled on the mat so she can analyze if they were dead or alive. Her small hands touched pale blue ones that turned into a fist and hammered her own dainty one. Sakura held back the tears and pain by biting her bottom lip.

_"Kisame, why did you hurt the lady like that?"_ asked the light side of Zetsu.

"Shut up. I don't like any bitches who can put their hands all over me."

"How rude." Sakura huffed with her hands on her hips.

Alas the smoke cleared to reveal Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu no last name. Aloe Vera stood almost six feet tall along with Kisame which that scared the shit out of her. The two giants waltzed over to the back of the room so they could get some breathing space to relax. After they left, sakura took a deep breath and inhaled in relief since the two giants did not bother to squash her.

0oo0

Green leaves hung over Zetsu who was spying for the Akatsuki all over again. Just like old times the plant didn't have a partner to tell him what to do and ate up all the remains of the dead people they each killed. His body was hidden behind an oak tree, carefully and stealth like he watched over a certain silver haired ninja relaxing near a camp fire.

"Seems like team seven is split up for good." the man signed while staring into the fire.

Zetsu's nonexistence ears perked up at the man's complaint about team seven. Just last night when Sakura was talking about her ex team she brought up about how her sensei didn't exactly pay attention to her. Even though she's missing the man seems sad about her disappearance along with the rest of his students.

_**"Don't whine over purposely spilled milk."**_ spoke dark Zetsu bitterly and disappeared into the dirt.

**~meanwhile~**

There was a party going on in an inn the Akatsuki stole and robbed from. Loud noises and music filled the air along with boozes and Sake ordered by Kisame himself. Sakura was having a perfect time even though this was her first time getting drunk. Hell, the damn village didn't even allow her to drink, now she can! Ha. Ha.

Said girl was swaying back and forth with the music until someone interrupted her little dance.

"Mind if I joined you, un?"

Sakura looked towards the voice and smiled like bunny rabbit about to die by Elmer Fudd. "Sure." she hiccuped.

Deidara held out his hand for he only to get refused by the drunk young woman who was wobbling away down the hall. Deidara growled at his missed chance to bang her to death and took it up like a cookie crumblier.

Tonight he shall get laid.

He kept up on her pace only to come across Hidan who was blocking her from heading for an exit. Deidara watched the jashininst feel her up and toss the girl to a wall and got pretty jealous at the moves he just did. That was his fuck toy, not Hidan's. Said male made a break for it so he can destroy Hidan's sexual advantages far to none.

"Hey dumbo! Lay off the girl, un."

Hidan got his shovel hands off the girl and pushed Deidara away. "Shut up. I need some fucking pussy I can hammer my co-"

Out of nowhere Deidara shoved some bird bombs down Hidan's zipper and zipped it back up earning him self a pale scream from the purple eyes rouge nin. He snickered at the terror he caused in the hall way and turned his attention back to a hurling cherry blossom. It was spewing chunks of green matching the freshly made sake used at the homecoming party.

Deidara helped the girl up muttering, "Gosh, how much sake did you drink, un? A hundred fucking glasses?"

"Who knows?" Sakura hiccuped and threw her hands in the air.

Said male rolled his blue eye at the female and watched the girl faint and fall right onto the floor with a peaceful look on her face. Deidara had a 'wtf' expression on his face, shook it off and picked Sakura up from the ground. He began walking down the halls with the light female in his arms and knocked the door down with his right foot entering a darkened room.

"Like my room?" he questioned huskily.

"Ooh, I like the darkness. Are you a jeartless?"

he scrunched his face up at the misspelled word. "jeartless?"

"Yeah, I adore anti Sora.." the girl slurred while playing with Deidara's hair.

_'I am not no fuckin brunette using black hair dye pansy swinging a fake sword looking like a key.'_ he steamed and got out of his mind..

"Well let me introduce you to anti Deidara." he smirked.

Sakura squeaked as the older male threw her on the bed and ripped off hers and his own akatsuki cloak. He threw both of the fabric on the ground creating friction between the two lifeless articles of clothing. Deidara slowly tampered with her bra straps and licked the girl on her collar bone making her moan.

"Oh Ino, I don't feel right."

"I-ino?" the blond stuttered at the new name.

"look, even though we had a friendship in the past, I don't want this story turning into a yuri."

_'Oh yeah, she's drunk.'_ thought Deidara as he went back to licking the all the way down her navel. His tongue swirled all around her belly button making her giggle then he bit down hard making the female scream. Deidara grinned at his achievements of making her stir in pleasure and pulled at his boxers revealing a nice big-

Wrecking the moment was a lollipop wearing masked fool who caved in through a hole in the wall with a stupid look on his non existent face.

"DEIDARAA!"

"What the fuck, un?" he growled.

"Umm.. Tobi back from mission." he paused bug eyed at the scene. "Hehehe, I'm leaving now."

"Gah, you messed up my mood. now I don't feel like fucking." he mumbled while rolling away from the girl.

As he sat in the bed with an angered expression on his face, loud puking sounds could be heard from behind him. Deidara smacked his head and shook his whole face in annoyance and got up from the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Gosh, go throw up on the ground why dont'cha?" he hissed an annoyance.

"I'm sorry Ino. Didn't mean to throw up in your flower shop, ehehee..." she slurred.

"I'm not Ino!"

end of chapter four

* * *

Yay, the next chapter is done! Yeah, this should be a mouth dropper, I planned it well. Now let's recap what went on shall we?

- Akatsuki made it to Kumo at last

- They resurrected all the members expect Kakuzu cause I think he's kinda useless

- Naruto wants the Kyuubi out of him

- Deidara got no sex from Sakura** (Hahaha)**

Looks like Naruto wants the Kyuubi gone and what better way to get rid of it by going near the enemies? That's not good, he's throwing himself at them like a piece of meat, but whatever floats the kyuubi boy's boat. What makes it worse and more sad is that Sakura is part of the bad group!

Now the issue with Tsunade, that's coming up soon and that certain sex scene was just a teaser. It may not be DeiXSaku, or ItaxSaku, maybe a threesome! ^^ Who knows..

Well, review if you want and sit tight for the next chapter cause it's gonna take a while. Bye.


End file.
